The Many Dimensions of Yukiko Higurashi
by Sesshomarus-demoness20
Summary: Kagome's elder sister disappeared for three weeks when Kagome was only a babe, and she still doesn't talk about it. After coming back to Japan from college in the states she meets some interesting characters...if only she knew that her past would return


Hey everyone! Here' s a sneak peak of a new Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover I'm working on. Tell me what you think so far…

Inuyasha: "Oi wench! You forgot the disclaimer!"

Sesshomarus-demoness20: "Yeah Yeah, calm down…"

Inuyasha: "Who're ya telling to calm down bitch?"

Sesshomarus-demoness20: ***looks at Yash indifferently*** "You."

Inuyasha: "Stupid wench!" **Yash gets out Tetsusaiga and waves it at Sessdemoness20 threateningly**

Sesshomarus-demoness20: ***pouts at Yash*** "Kagome, can you help me out here?"

Kagome: "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha: "Shit…" ***ears lower against head***

Kagome: "Sit!"

Inuyasha: *Crashes through floor*

Yukiko: "That will never get old imouto."

Sesshomaru: ***smirks*** "The author doesn't own Inuyasha…"

Kurama: "… or Yu Yu Hakusho."

Yukiko: "She only owns me!"

Sesshomarus-demoness20: ***sweatdrops*** "Whatever they said. Enjoy!"

* * *

Prologue:

A little girl of around five buried her head into her protector's neck. He was running at breakneck speed toward a barrier of sorts. The little girl whimpered slightly and tears started to run down her face.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger _____."

"You were wonderful Yukiko. You kept that barrier around you for quite a long time. You're very strong for someone of your age; I'm proud of you." The male smiled down at the girl approvingly, as his sliver ear swiveled behind him. His tail swished, agitated from how close his pursuers were getting to him.

"Thanks Aniki." Yukiko gave the male a little smile. "Do I really have to leave you?" She wrapped her arms around the neck of the one she looked up to as a brother.

The older male smiled lovingly down at his adopted imouto. "Hai, I'm afraid you do. Don't you miss your Mama, Papa, Ojii-san and imouto?"

"Oh Hai! Very much so, but I don't want to leave you alone!" Yukiko's sad blue eyes looked up into warm amber pools.

"I'll be okay. You know I'm strong right?"

"Hai! Aniki is very strong!" Her surprised eyes showed the utmost confidence in her protector.

The silver-haired male smirked at his imouto's innocence. "Good. Now I need you to be strong for me okay?"

The little girl sniffed, and pouted cutely. "Hai Aniki. I'll be strong. I promise to make you proud." She ran her sleeve across her nose and straightened up slightly.

A deep chuckle from her favorite person's chest made the little girl giggle. The girl's protector swiveled his ears in all directions, sniffed the air a bit, and sensed for any auras nearby. Finding none he nodded once in approval, and lowered the girl to the ground.

Yukiko's eyes widened when she felt the energy right in front of where she was set down. "Aniki?"

The male's tail swished as he bent down to the girl's level. "Hai?"

"Is this the way back home?"

The male sighed lightly, "hai, it is."

The little girl lowered her eyes to the ground, "oh. Will I ever see Aniki again?"

The little angel spoke so softly the male had to strain to hear it. He lifted her chin and she looked up into his eyes. "What do you think my little tenshi?"

Yukiko didn't even hesitate when she answered him. "Hai! I don't know how I know, but I know we'll see each other again. I can feel it Aniki, in here." The onnanoko placed her hand over her heart as her eyes searched his.

"Then why are you worried?"

The raven-haired girl threw herself into the male's arms and cried softly. "I feel as if something bad is going to happen to you. I don't want to leave you! I love you Aniki!"

Amber eyes looked down at their angel. She was his most valuable treasure, and he would do all he could to protect her, even if he couldn't keep her. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective, brotherly embrace, and kissed the top of her head. "And I you, my imouto."

"He's this way!" Came a shout in the background.

A silver head whipped around him at the cry. He swore to himself; he thought he would have more time. He pulled the little girl away from him and addressed her, "do you have the gifts I gave you?"

The little girl wiped her eyes, nodded, and fingered a sapphire necklace. She held up a stuffed animal of some kind and replied, "hai, I'll never take my necklace off; and I'll always take care of little…"

The girl trailed off as a man ran from the forest behind them. Yukiko gasped and pointed at the guard.

The silver-haired male's ear swiveled to his enemy as he embraced the girl one last time. "It's time to go now little tenshi; the barrier is fading."

The onnanoko nodded once, and stepped toward the barrier. As she stepped through she took one last look at the person who became her surrogate brother in the strange world she was thrown into. What she saw made her scream. The men had caught up to the beautiful male and surrounded him. She thought she heard him whisper "Yukiko" as she saw his spirit exit his body and sprint through the air.

"No! Yoyo!"

* * *

Yukiko sat up in bed, panting and sweating from her dream. She sighed and held her 'Little Yoyo' tightly. That horrible day had happened sixteen years ago, and it still felt just as real every time she dreamt it. She held her favored stuffed animal tighter and breathed in deeply. It still smelled like her 'Yoyo.' She smiled slightly at that; it had probably been a plant her Aniki put in the stuffed animal so it smelt like him. Strangely, it was the only thing that calmed her after the nightmare. Not even her mother's soft singing, or father's strong embrace had helped her as a child. She would only calm down after she buried her head into Little Yoyo, and touched the sapphire pendant and/or silver chain around her neck. True to her word, Yukiko had never taken it off.

She looked outside her window and noticed that it was just before dawn. Knowing that she would never get back to sleep she changed into her training clothes, and made her way outside into the open space on the shrine. She sighed as she put her iPod on an appropriate song to meditate to. She closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the soothing music of Debussy. Her mind cleared and she worked on finding a way to condense her qi to a smaller focal point. Doing this she could not only release a more powerful blast, but a more controlled one as well; besides she was heading back to the feudal era with her sister, Kagome, in a few hours time, and she wanted to train before she had to leave. She had a training session with Sesshomaru later on anyway, and she didn't want to get anymore bruises than she had to. Hopefully she wouldn't have her shoulder dislocated today- she could never get her shoulder to roll down and away enough to evade that stupid attack of his! Not today though; no way, she would be ready for him!

Yukiko was now twenty-one years old, and four years Kagome's senior. She had been in the states for college during the time her imouto had first been dragged down the Bone Eaters' Well by Mistress Centipede, and had graduated within two years in order to help her imouto. It was a lot of work, but she wasn't a computer genius for nothing. She had been accepted to MIT for computer programming, and had immediately jumped at the opportunity to attend the prestigious university.

She worked her butt off, and did four years of work in two. It helped that she used to be a 'cracker'- now a hacker- and found that her expertise was in creating viruses and proxies. She did one semester of work in half the time it usually took, and her advisor suggested that she try to graduate in two years in order to get into grad school early. Of course that was on hold for now, but she would go someday; besides every major company in Tokyo wanted her to work for them. She was golden; she had interviewed with a prestigious company, and told them that she wanted to be with her family for now. They told her that they'd wait for her as long as she interviewed again within three years. She found that more than reasonable, and now she was doing what she said she would; spending time with her family (and helping Kagome and the others in the Sengoku Jidai). It was after all she who had been training since she was three, and she whom had been presumed to be the Shikon's protector. The prophecy, that her grandfather had kept in the form of a very old scroll, did say that it would be a female Higurahsi of her generation. They just figured that it was her since she was the first-born. It figured that it was her imouto that would fulfill the prophecy, and Yukiko felt guilty for it. Her sister had no formal training, and she felt responsible for protecting her.

Yukiko stood up after her meditation, and was about to go through some of her kata, when she heard a shout of "wake up wench!" and a scream from her imouto's room. The woman sighed lightly, and smiled. It was just another 'normal' day in the Higurashi household.

* * *

Tell me what you think guys. Should I continue? Review or PM me and let me know! ^_^


End file.
